Numerous systems and instruments have been created to aid in the detection of analytes from a wide variety of mediums, such as solid, liquid, and gas mediums. Such systems and instruments have been created for use in, for example, the fields of medical diagnostics, air and water quality monitoring, food and beverage testing, and chemical and bio-threat detection. Typical systems and instruments range from handheld portable devices, such as blood glucometers and portable biothreat detectors, to laboratory based instruments, such as spectrometers and automated clinical chemistry detectors. Despite this evolution in automated testing, these systems typically interface with a discrete or limited range of samples or sample cartridges and have limited cross-field diagnostic capabilities. Such limitations often result from systems using application specific diagnostic devices that lack hardware, software and processing flexibility to address new test architectures and protocols. As a result, the average consumer or industry technician is faced with a multitude of disparate limited devices with differing operation protocols.
Rapid diagnostic test strips and cartridges have been created to detect a broad range of chemical and biological agents. The majority of these tests quantify the presence of particular analytes by producing a color change or visible line or zone signifying the analytes presence or level. For test strips or cartridges capable of detecting multiple analytes, several potential lines or zones of color change may signify the presence of analytes. Test strips and cartridges are available for detection of many analytes ranging from drug metabolites, pregnancy hormones, anthrax, E. Coli, blood glucose, pH, and chlorine concentration. Typically, the physical embodiment of test media varies widely according to the application and the manufacturer. In some examples, the test media is the size and shape of a stick of gum, a business card, or a thin bookmarker. Generally, the test media have a region that is visible by the user for subjective interpretation of the test results.
Test media may be activated via a variety of test methods. Depending on a particular test and protocol employed, a user may dip the test strip into a fluid, apply fluid using a dropper, place the test strip on a fluid (e.g., blood drop on finger), or expose the strip to ambient conditions. Once the test media is activated and the sample is added, a set time is generally allowed to elapse, after which the user typically visually inspects the test media for color changes in the designated regions. These color changes are often compared to a reference that indicates threshold levels for quantified analyte levels.
As test media become available for an increasing number of analytes, related tests and analyte detection methods are used in an increasing number of in-field applications, such as environmental monitoring, criminal investigations, hazardous materials (HAZMAT) response, and biological and chemical terrorism investigation. Test media for one analyte may be influenced by ambient conditions and the presence of another analyte. As such, on-site investigators are increasingly measuring additional factors that may influence a test media and are under pressure to maintain an untainted chain of evidence.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved test media processing system.